


In the Shadowed Dell

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 3, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival has always been a man of nature, most comfortable amongst trees instead of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadowed Dell

**Author's Note:**

> So I suddenly got the strange urge to write some Percival/Merlin. The funny thing was when I went to go look for some Percival/Merlin on AO3…there was none. (O.O) So I’ve decided to get to know our newest and quietest knight for Merlin Melee Round Two. Not much was really known about him, besides that he’s really strong and muscled, swings a sword with ease, and traveled with Lancelot for some time. Who is he, where did he come from? I really hope they give more of a back story on him in S4. Thanks to mizufae for their wonderful betaing and insights. Some of the things they pointed out I don’t think I would have noticed until it was too late to change. Thanks so much.  
> [Edit: Won BEST FULFILLMENT OF PROMPT, yays XD!!!!]

He missed nature the most, now that he was in Camelot. He spent so long traveling, sleeping under the stars, living off the land when coins were scarce, that he’d come to embrace it wholly. Holed up in the castle, he was shut off from it, feeling lonely and sometimes even suffocated by so much stone.

Today had been no different. He’d gone looking for the others but had no luck. Arthur and Leon were in council for the afternoon, reviewing crop output. Gwaine was drowning somewhere in a tavern, Elyan was busy in his smithy, still teaching his replacement. Lancelot either had magic or was just really good at hiding; he couldn’t find his one-time traveling companion anywhere.

Deciding to strike off on his own, Percival left, nodding to the guards on duty at the main gate. Once out of the city and into the wild proper, he felt his shoulders loosen, and took a deep breath, letting it out in one big whoosh. It was bright out, the sun turning the dark green of the leaves into emeralds, the bark into aged gold, and the water of a nearby stream into silver.

Stepping lightly, he started off, no real destination in mind, just aimless wandering. Walking for some minutes, he came to a stop at the stream and bent to take a drink. The sound of someone humming softly nearby drew him up.

Stepping quietly, he stalked forward, taking in the sunlit dell just ahead. Stopping in the shadow of a large oak tree, he looked out. Merlin sat on the other side, back resting against a silvery willow’s trunk, the curving branches creating a loosely enclosed space around him, the spring behind him, the stream’s source, gurgling softly.

The sun cast a dappled shadow, patches of sunlight getting through to brighten points on the man and the area around him. He was stripped of everything but his tunic and breeches, the cloth rolled up arms and legs to reveal pale flesh turned golden ivory in the sunlight. His feet were bare, the boots set off to the side, and as he watched, long pale toes burrowed into the soft, damp soil.

Merlin was humming a soft crooning melody that sounded like a lullaby and made him think of his mother. He hadn’t realized he taken a step forward until Merlin looked up, blue eyes briefly shifting into gold as the sunlight struck them.

Then he smiled when he realized who it was and Percival was struck by how at home Merlin was, surrounded by nature. This man was different from the clumsy fool who tripped over everything and grumbled softly about having to be outside while it was hot or raining. Here, in the quiet of the dell, he appeared almost a creature of nature, seeming to fit smoothly into life here as if there had always been a space left open for him.

Walking over, he sat down next to him, looking down at what he had been working on. Clumps of plants lay around him, some in loose bunches, others tied by thread. A small pack sat behind him, already half full of finished bunches.

“What are you doing?” he asked him, watching as long pale fingers worked the thread around each clipping, securing it before moving onto the next one.

“Getting herbs for Gaius. It gets harder each year for him to come all the way out here for them, so I try to do most of it.” Tying a swift, sure knot in the thread to bring the bunch together, he brought it up to his mouth to snip the thread with his teeth.

Percival’s eyes lingered on his mouth, noting the neat bow it made, his lower lip plumper than the top, the corners seemingly stuck in a permanent lift of a smile. It made him look like he had some secret that no one else knew.

Pulling his eyes away, he asked aloud, “can I try?”

Merlin nodded, giving the dazzling grin of his again and leaned forward. He showed Percival what to group together, “this is foxglove”, pointing out him the identifying features of the fleshy green leaves. Gentle, sure fingers showed him how to take the thread from the spool on his lap and loop it around the stem of each cutting, securing it with a small knot before going onto the next one, and how to tie the final knot to bring them all together. “Gaius hangs them to dry before grinding them into powder, so using the thread makes it easier to hang and separate them.”

They worked in companionable silence, tying bunches of herbs. Percival cursed softly as the thread became snarled in large fingers unused to working with such precision, wrapping around his digits and tightening every time he tried to pull them out.

Merlin laughed, looking down at the mess he had made of the thread. “Hang on, let me see.” He pulled Percival closer, setting his hand on his knee and bending in to inspect the impressive, chaotic knot. “Hold still,” he instructed, and set to work, pulling a loop here and a twist there, slowly undoing the knot.

He gave a triumphant “Aha!” and tugged the last loop, pulling the thread from around his fingers. He looked up with a smug grin and Percival forgot to breathe. Merlin was closer than before, only inches separating them, with Percival’s big hands resting on his knee. Merlin seemed to realize their predicament, but didn’t move away, his eyes shifting minutely, taking in whatever it was he was looking for.

Time seemed to slow as they moved without breaking eye contact, inching forward until they were breathing in each other’s air. There was a brush of lips once, twice, and then Merlin sighed, leaning further, pressing against him and holding there. Angling his head, he marveled at how soft his lips were, like a woman’s, yet the way his mouth moved against his, the certainty belied the gentle almost hesitant kisses he had shared with women.

Percival pulled back reluctantly, blinking lazily as whatever spell he had been under lifted. Merlin looked just like he did, seeming slightly dazed. Then his lips quirked a little, deepening the hidden smile that seemed permanent on his lips, and he could do nothing but smile back.

Sitting back, Merlin started to gather his things together, stuffing the last few clumps into his bag, “I can finish them later”, and extracting his toes from the soil, tugging on his boots, rolling his pant legs back down. Picking up his bag and jacket, he stood, turning back to Percival.

“We should head back,” he said as he held out his hand, his little smile growing as Percival stared. “You can help me hang them for Gaius,” he supplied when Percival remained seated.

He realized then what Merlin was trying to say, and he felt the small knot in his chest loosen. Smiling, he took the offered hand, letting Merlin pull him to his feet. “I can do that,” he said to him, purposefully allowing the momentum to carry him into Merlin’s personal space before pulling back with a grin.

Percival had always been a man of nature, most comfortable amongst trees instead of people. Now it seemed nature had taken human form. He certainly wouldn’t mind becoming comfortable with this man who called to him in ways others hadn’t been able to. Certainly, he would make the castle seem less confining. Grinning, he followed Merlin from the dell and onto a nearby path.

 **End. ******


End file.
